Power consumption of a communication device continuously rises as the capacitance of the communication device gradually increases, making the power supply and heat dissipation of the communication device increasingly complicated. In order to better realize electromechanical functions of the communication device such as power supply and heat dissipation, the communication equipment is configured with an electromechanical management system special for the electromechanical management of the communication device.
FIG. 1 shows a block diagram of an electromechanical management system based on an electromechanical management bus. The electromechanical management system is realized on the basis of the serial buses of two paths of individual software, for example I2C bus and CAN bus. This solution has a few serial bus signal wires and is conveniently realized, and the communication rate may also meet the requirements of electromechanical data transmission. However, the serial bus has the problem that nodes may fail and affect the communication of all bus nodes, for example, damage of an interface chip of a single mode bus and grounding short-circuit will result in a failure of communication between a bus controller and a bus protection circuit. In order to improve the reliability of the electromechanical management system, a traditional method is to start two groups of serial buses at the same time and the two paths of the buses serve as a stand-by of each other. Such method may improve the usability of the bus, but when one of the buses is abnormal, it fails to locate and isolate the damaged node and all boards of the communication equipment need to be checked manually, thus not only resulting in human resource waste, but also affecting the equipment operations